To establish a communication link, a first device may scan for a second device. In the example of wireless power transmission, the first device may be referred to a power transmitting unit (PTU) and the second device may be referred to as a power receiving unit (PRU). The PTU may be configured to wirelessly charge one or more PRUs upon establishing a link and/or connection with the one or more PRUs. In one or more implementations, the PTU may use passive scanning or active scanning to identify a proximal PRU and establish a link with the PRU. In passive scanning, the receiver of the PTU listens for advertising information, such as an advertising message, that may be transmitted by one or more proximal PRUs. In active scanning, the transmitter of the PTU transmits a request for advertising information, such as a scan request message, that may be received by any proximal PRUs. A PRU that receives the request may respond by transmitting advertising information to the PTU, such as a scan response message. The PTU may receive a message from one of the PRUs and may attempt to establish a connection with the PRU.